warhammer40kfanonfandomcom-20200216-history
Talk:Rulara
OK Viva im going to warn you right now. These guys are becoming over-powered real quick. Adamantine skin, immune to all disease, regeneration, genetic memory, do not eat/sleep/drink, and can take on five marines? Dude, these guys are overpowered already. And we haven't even gotten to the sensetive parts. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 00:56, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well that's the point, I made that way because that's what they were designed for. They were made for war. Pure and simple. They are the end result when Binadamu tries to hard. And as for sensetive stuff, you know where to leave it. 01:47, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Reasons not solutions. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 01:50, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Uh...okay? Vivaporius 01:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Basically you are saying there is nothing that can stop them? A few are flat out over the top. Like the lack of hunger. The body must gather energy from somewhere as they burn it up. Where do they recieve the energy to regenerate if they dont eat? And water is the basic solvent and means of transport within the body. Do they have some molecular factory in there? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:00, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Pretty sure that's what I meant by self-sustaining. Also, like the Xai'athi, the Rulara don't need water. Nishatium fills that role, which is produced in the body of the Rulara. Also, Binadamu used existing knowledge of other races to create the Rulara (which wasn't an over-night process mind you). Vivaporius 02:11, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Still, are you getting what im trying to say? Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 02:13, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Not entirely, no. Vivaporius 02:17, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Ugh, really? Look I dont like hammering on nobodies articles, especially yours but... ''This is overpowered. ''Purposefully or not, these guy as a article are too strong. Regards -DirgeOfCerberus111 03:14, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Well, that was the plan. Intentional or not. That's how I planned them, that's how they'll stay. -_- In meantime, could I get your critque on the Iconians and the Nakala Collective? Please? :'( Vivaporius 03:57, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Give them a flaw, like Superman with kryptonite Iron Man with alcoholism, or Daredevil with being blind. Totalimmortal 04:10, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Hmm. No. I've already state my point. If you don't it, tough. I'll think of something, but I'm leaving them the way they are. Vivaporius 04:38, November 24, 2011 (UTC) No offense Viva, but these guys are crazy overpowered. Furthermore you say the Xai are better? I don't care if you meant for them to be overpowered. It is not okay. Supahbadmarine 05:55, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Knew you'd pop up sooner or later. Anyway. The Xai are better. Their smarter and to a degree, not single minded in their approachs. They certainly wouldn't win a one-on-one fight with a Rulara, but they can certainly outsmart them. Once again, I've made my point. When I decide to change them, I'll change. Vivaporius 06:30, November 24, 2011 (UTC) Viva the crazy overpowered nature of the Rulara is a fundamental flaw in the article. If you buld on it, then fix it later then the changes you will have to make will become more drastic. Supahbadmarine 06:36, November 24, 2011 (UTC)